Conventionally, as a display device which emits and displays a design drawn in a positive image film, a display device having a light-emitting panel surface-emitting and back-illuminating the positive image film is well-known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The light-emitting panel is configured to enter light from a light source such as LED to an edge of a surface light-emitting member which is formed in a rectangular plate shape and made of resin. It sometimes happens that the above surface light-emitting member is stretched due to temperature and humidity at an installation location. For example, an outer dimension is changed for about 0.7% with respect to a temperature change of 10° C. Further, the outer dimension is changed for about 2% with respect to a humidity change. Such temperature and humidity change characteristics results in thermal expansion of the surface light-emitting member when the light-emitting panel is exposed to high temperature and high humidity environment in summer. For this reason, in order to avoid damage of the light source by the pressure caused by such thermal expansion, the light-emitting panel is configured to fix the light source holder for holding the light source to the surface light-emitting member and move the light source together with the surface light-emitting member when the surface light-emitting member is thermal expansion.